Duel Realm
by dark and light heart
Summary: This is the story done in Zexions perspective. This is how his life goes on a spiral or pain and healing to be pain again. His dreams are all he cares about but even dreams die.


Duel Realm

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy.

Chapter 1: It begins

When High School first starts you think it's going to be hard maybe even too much to handle. When I first started I was alone. My friends went to the rivaling school so I was forced to be alone. However it didn't take long for me to be noticed. My silver hair in the popular emo fashion got me noticed by plenty. However, my cold exterior kept them from bothering me.

It didn't take long before I was considered an outcast. My old friends stopped calling and hanging out and I was utterly alone. As time went on things got worse but there was a silver lining and that was gym. I know what you're thinking, outcast emo boy in gym class? How is that a silver lining? It was very simple . . . the answer was Marluxia Valentine. He was unbelievably beautiful and I desired him as my boyfriend.

Marluxia was nice to me and we even hung out a few times but after my two friends that I had made told him I became the subject of misery.

Now that you know the summary let's begin from the day before my life became crap. The story of Zexion Voulorian and his life of everlasting darkness.

It was early October and I had just got out of Gym and was dressed in basic jeans and a black top. I was walking down the hall when Marluxia came up behind me and scared me.

"Marluxia! You know how much I hate that." He chuckled and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Relax Zexion . . . you have to have fun every once in a while. Being scared gets the adrenaline pumping which makes a person feel good. You always look so emo Zexion . . . people wonder why I am nice to you but what can you do?" I looked away knowing that he is nice to me and I hardly show gratitude. People talk about it and wonder why he bothers.

"I'm thankful Marluxia . . . you've been great." Marluxia smiled and walked off to his next class. I continued on into my cooking class. Now yea . . . I can see where you're going. Gay kid in cooking but it's a male tradition in my family. I learned my cooking skills from my father and I grew to love it so I took the class. Anyway I was in a group with two friends that I had made. Kairi and Ansem were great and they knew I was gay and had a crush on Marluxia. I talked to Kairi about Marluxia and how much I cared for him. She told me how she dated him but it didn't last long. It was like two weeks and really was pointless. We kept chatting as we cooked our food for class. We had a great talk on what she thought about Marluxia maybe being gay. The thought crossed her mind but it was later I found out that even if I had a chance she didn't want that happening. Marluxia loved his rep above everything else so if it was threatened for complete destruction he would do anything to ensure it remained. I was only a hindrance at the moment being unpopular and he found me to be fun to hang around but . . . that all soon changed.

The day went on as normal and Marluxia even came over to my place after school. We went up to my room and played video games for awhile. We both played Star Wars Battlefront and he played the clone troopers and I played the droids. What Marluxia didn't know was that I am unstoppable when I play as the droids so I took it easy on him but I soon found out he is really good so I had to step it up. I still won but it was an actual challenge. We eventually switched over to watch a favorite movie of mine called The Brotherhood. It was an amazing move. However, it was homoerotic and I was hoping Marluxia wouldn't notice. Although it wasn't hard to figure out when the guys are in nothing but underwear. Marluxia didn't say anything so everything seemed to be fine. It was about seven at night and he had to go. I asked him to stay over but he said he had homework and dinner would be ready soon but that we needed to hangout again soon. I smiled and watched him as he left and he walked down the street. I went back in and went to my room to think about Marluxia. All I could ever do was day dream of him and our life together.

This is was the last time I was happy for awhile. I mean it goes from being the fiery pits of Hell to just darkness but I pretty much will remain pretty detached.

The next morning when I awoke I had a great feeling of happiness flood over me. I felt like nothing could go wrong . . . but it seems the fates had a cruel joke in store for me. I walked to school as always and when I went in through the door all eyes looked at me. My heart raced but I continued on anyway. I heard whispers of my name and Marluxia. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I went to my locker. Randomly I would here fag and on my locker it had a note with the word FAG in bubble letters colored in rainbow. I took abuse all day and when I got to gym the one class I looked forward to it turned into an hour of abuse. We were playing dodge ball and Marluxia was the captain of one team and some other random person as the other. Not only did Marluxia not pick me like he usually did but he kept trying to hit me with the ball. His entire team tried to hit me. I was able to dodge the balls and the rest of my team was knocked out. I was really good which is why he always picked me. I was able to knock his team out. It was only me and Marluxia now.

"I should have known you were nothing but a fag Zexion." The words struck my heart like lightning. He threw every ball on his side at me and I dodged every shot.

"What are you talking about Marluxia?" He laughed. "Kairi told me how much you love me and now the whole school knows. I'm not a fag and I want you to know were through." That was it. I felt my heart die and soon it was like only darkness was there. I through every ball on my side at Marluxia except two. He dodged them all and I grabbed one and threw it. He threw one of the balls so they would clash and while he was paying attention to that I kicked the other ball into my hand and threw it. The two balls clashed and Marluxia watched in shock as the other ball I threw hit him the chest. My side won but it didn't make me liked. I was still an outcast and Marluxia hated me.

It was next class period that I confronted her and asked her about the Marluxia stuff. She naturally denied it but I knew it was a lie. Marluxia knew I was friends with her but he knows if I lost her as a friend I could care less. He was more than likely telling the truth.

It was later when I walked up behind her that I heard her laughing about how she got Marluxia to hate me and how she didn't want anyone to have him. I walked off back to my house after that. However as I was leaving the school I ran into four individuals. At first I was unnerved by these four but I would soon find them to be the best friends I ever had. They introduced themselves as the other outcast in the school. Axel and Roxas were boyfriends and considered fags like me. Lexeaus was quite and came off as distant so he had no other friends and Larxene . . . was Larxene. She was pretty mean but she had good intentions . . . sometimes. They told me they were on my side and we exchanged numbers so I would have someone to talk to.

I was happy to have friends but I was still heartbroken and when I got home all I could do was cry myself to sleep. It was sleep though that would forever change my life.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a beautiful island surrounded by silver water. I walked over to a blonde man and as I reached for him he turned around. It was me! As in he looked like me only blonde with black tips. I backed away and he chuckled._

_ "Don't be scared Zexion. I am Xellius." I was frightened and confused at the same time. He only looked at me with content eyes. I couldn't read them . . . it was like there was nothing._

_ "You're not far off . . . there is nothing in your eyes . . . ergo there will be nothing in my eyes." I was confused and he was cryptic. "I am you Zexion . . . your dark half. I do what you won't, I say what you can't and I handle the pain you can't." This was impossible and could only be a dream. Xellius shook his head. _

_ "The sooner you accept me the better. I am going to help you. I will look in from time to time and when my influence is needed I will be there." Xellius looked up. The dream was breaking apart which meant there chat was over._

I woke up instantly with sweat covering me. It may have been a dream but it was very real. Xellius . . . just like the main character in my story. That's all he could be right . . . a dream seeming real from . . . . I don't know. My life is so fucked up right now. I heard my phone begin to go off. It was the victory theme from Final Fantasy games. They even used CLOUD STRIFE in one of the games.

Ok some of you may not know but Cloud Strife is the greatest singer ever. He was even in this amazing show called Summerland. He is so beautiful and one of his songs is even called beautiful soul. Anyway I looked at it and it was Axel.

"Hello?"

"HEY Zexion! It's Axel. Got it memorized?" I really didn't get why he always said that. I've had class with him and he says that a lot.

"Hey what's up?"

"Me and Roxas are heading to the mall wanna join us?" I thought about it. Why not I might see something I want.

"Sure. I'll see you over there." We hung up and I went to my garage where my Cobra Mustang was. It was my life other than Marluxia. It was a beautiful black and it drove like it was flying. I left for the mall to meet up with people who I believed could be my friends. We actually arrived at the same time.

"Hello Zexion . . . how are you this fine evening?" I shrugged. "Ok I guess." Axel chuckled.

"Hard to believe that my emo friend. I know of your trouble with Marluxia and I can only say sorry." I nodded and a flash of anger flowed in my heart.

_You need me Zexion._

"Xellius . . ." Axel turned around. "What did you say?" I shook my head saying that it was nothing. We went into the mall and looked around. Roxas bought a few bracelets and Axel got a necklace. I didn't see anything until I walked by Hot Topic and that's when I saw it a beautiful black cloak with a hood. It came with gloves and boots. It was perfect and I had to get it. I went in and Roxas and Axel followed. When we got it we saw Larxene and Lexeaus already buying the same thing I was about to. As I grabbed one Axel decided he wanted one. Roxas found one in his size which was hard because he was small. We bought our cloaks and tried them on. All of us looked at each other and smiled. All five of us look great in the cloaks and we walked out of the mall in our cloaks with people watching as we did. We went out to our cars and talked for a bit and that's when I heard him again.

_The Organization . . . that is what you will all be called with you as the founder._

I got everyone's attention and held my hand out.

"This is the start of the Organization. A group of outcast that will lead all in the end." All of them smiled and put their hands on mine. This was just the start and it would soon get even bigger.

What do you think? I hope it's good Please review it.


End file.
